


Resolve (#27 Room Key)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steeling his resolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolve (#27 Room Key)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Rozwiązanie (#27 Klucz do Pokoju)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500239) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



Ian looked at the key in his hand and looked at the one-room cabin, tucked back in the deep woods, part of an exclusive resort. He had an idea of what would happen when he put the key in the lock and turned it, had an idea of what he would find. Then again he could be completely wrong.

The key felt heavy. His hand shook, his hands never shook, his body had not trembled since he was a child afraid of things he couldn't fight or kill. Ian squeezed his hand around the key, the pain steeled his resolve.


End file.
